


All Bets Are Off

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex is old enough to bet, but he has no idea what he's getting himself in for when he agrees to join Marc and Tito's bet...
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Marc Marquez/Esteve Rabat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9345520](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9345520/gifts).

> Happy Holidays! 🎉⛄❄

Alex sat watching Marc and Tito whisper, and he was trying not to feel left out, but he couldn't help it.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," Tito said it so quickly that it was suspicious, and Alex paused his video game so that he could stare at them from across the hotel room.

"I think Alex might want to be a part of our bet." Marc's grin was pure mischief, and Alex wished he knew what they were talking about.

"No."

"What bet?"

Tito shook his head, and Alex folded his arms.

"I'm not a child any more, I'm eighteen, I can bet if I want to."

"It's not that kind of bet." Tito's desperate need to keep him away from this only made him want it more, and he sat up as he took a breath to steady himself.

"I want to join."

"Okay." Marc beckoned Alex over with a nod of his head, and Alex sat down next to them on the bed.

"We have a bet, every race weekend, the winner gets to pick."

"Pick what?" Alex was intrigued, his mind wondering what could be so good about getting to pick a restaurant or a film.

"Pick whether he wants to fuck or be fucked." Marc smirked, his grin challenging Alex, telling him that he thought he was too immature for all this.

Alex froze, his heart pounding out of his chest, and he was sure he looked like a startled deer caught in headlights.

"I want in."

That wiped the smirk off Marc's face.

*

"I won, so I get to choose." Marc folded his arms behind his head, grinning as he looked at both of them.

"I want Alex to blow Tito."

"Wait, that's not what we agreed on." Tito gave Alex an apologetic look, but Alex couldn't stop his disappointment from showing.

"Our bet was that the winner got to pick what they wanted." Marc sat back on the bed, lazily sliding his hand into his boxers as he waited for his show to start. "That's what I want."

Alex slid off the bed, sinking to his knees without a word, and Tito's hands were trembling as he unzipped his jeans.

"You don't have to do this." Tito's voice was soft and reassuring, and Alex would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this before, but he'd never imagined it would be in a situation like this.

"He wanted to be a part of this bet, so now he has to do it." Marc sounded almost disappointed, and Alex couldn't stop blushing at the thought of Marc watching him suck Tito off.

"Marc, if it was anyone else pressuring Alex to have sex, you'd kill them." Tito looked him in the eyes, and Marc backed down, holding a hand up in defeat.

"I want to do this."

Alex wrapped his lips around Tito's cock, the smell of sweat and leather filling his nose, and he closed his eyes so that he couldn't see Marc watching him.

Tito ran his fingers through his hair, gently comforting as he sucked, and the more that Tito gasped and moaned, the more Alex tried new things with his tongue, smiling as he worked out what noises he could drag from Tito.

Gently cupping his balls, he let his fingers trail over the soft fuzz surrounding his hole, and Tito came without with a loud grunt, making Alex gag as he struggled to swallow it all down.

"Fuck." Tito stumbled backwards against the bed, and Alex opened his eyes to see him still writhing with the aftershocks, and Alex felt proud of himself.

Marc wiped his hand on the duvet, his softening cock resting against his thigh, and from the smile on his face he'd enjoyed the show that they'd put on for him.

"Happy with your choice?" Alex stuck his tongue out, and Marc smiled, nodding as he rushed to cover himself up.

Alex knew that he was being cheeky, but he just wanted to show Marc that he could play in the big leagues.

That night they played video games like nothing had happened, and Alex couldn't stop grinning.

***

Alex got braver with every race, his confidence in the bedroom growing too, and he was sure that Tito was loving the attention he was getting from both of them, but things were starting to get complicated.

His feelings for Tito were more than just friendly, and the sex was spectacular.

He found himself craving it, but Marc had won so many races lately, that Alex was usually the one left watching.

But that was about to change.

He'd won his race, which meant he got to pick.

*

Marc and Tito both won their races, bursting Alex's bubble, and he hoped that Marc would let someone else choose.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Marc held his hand out in anticipation, and Tito winked at Alex.

"Alex won first, so he should pick."

"I want Tito... to fuck me."

Tito made a noise of pure lust, and Alex felt powerful.

Alex leant in for a kiss, Tito comforting him with his lips, and they rushed to undress each other, both of them clumsily fumbling with buttons and zips.

The bed shifted as Marc went to sit in the chair that seemed perfectly positioned for watching people having sex.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Marc's voice had Alex's cock twitching in embarrassment, and he was glad to bury his face in the pillows, feeling vulnerable as exposed himself to the room.

"Marc, when it's your turn to choose, then you can do what you want." Tito blew Marc a kiss, and even though Alex couldn't see Marc's reaction, he knew he would be watching them intently.

Tito rested his hand on Alex's back, comforting him, waiting for him to relax, and Alex took a breath as Tito got into position behind him.

He was waiting for the sound of lube, or spit, like in his fantasies, but then he felt Tito's warm breath ghosting over his hole, his big hands holding his cheeks open, and making him tremble in anticipation.

Alex cried out as Tito licked a stripe over his hole, the sensation so intense that he gasped for breath, his body desperate for the next touch.

Tito's talented tongue circled his hole, so warm and intimate, and Alex whimpered as pleasure ran through his body, his hands gripping at the sheets. Time ceased to have any meaning, his whole world was Tito's tongue and the pleasure that it gave him.

When he was good and wet and open, Tito sat back, spitting into his hand as Marc murmured in appreciation.

"You're going to look so good with a cock inside you." Marc's praise went straight to Alex's cock, and he felt like he would explode if his cock got any harder.

The tip of Tito's cock felt huge against his slick hole, his hands holding him wide as he gently started to push in, and Alex tensed around him, Tito stroking his back as he encouraged him to relax.

"You feel so good wrapped around me."

Alex pushed back, testing his muscles as he gave Tito a light squeeze, making him cry out in pleasure, and Alex knew that he was going to have fun with him.

Tito started to thrust slowly, gently building up speed as Alex relaxed, rocking their bodies together so that he make sure Tito hit that spot with every thrust and left him seeing stars.

He felt desired, attractive, and most of all, he loved that all the attention was on him.

Tito gasped and moaned as he rushed towards his climax, and warm fingers wrapped around Alex's cock, gently stroking him in time with his thrusts, and Alex wished that this feeling could last forever, but then he was coming hard, his muscles clenched tight around Tito as he milked every last drop of come out of him.

"Fuck, that felt amazing." Tito flopped down over him, kissing at his back as Alex gasped for breath, his body tingling with the rush.

It was the hottest sex that Alex had ever had, and he was sure that he would be dreaming about it for weeks.

Now, he just had to win another race so that he got to pick again.

***

Second place was cause for celebration alone, but it meant that Alex got to pick, especially since Marc had come thirteenth in his race.

And then Tito finished second too.

Marc had made it a rule that ties were to be settled with rock paper scissors, after realising that Alex would always have the advantage of being the first race on a Sunday.

Alex was sure that Tito would be rock, so he opened his hand into the paper sign, but then he saw that Tito's hand was clearly making the symbol for scissors.

"I win." Tito blew him a kiss, and Alex couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

But there was still a chance that Tito would want to do something with him, so he could still get the release that he'd been craving.

"I want to fuck Marc."

Alex tried his best to hide his emotions, and he slunk off into the corner of the room, staying out of the way.

He wasn't even sure that he wanted to watch, but he couldn't keep his eyes off them as they undressed, Tito's pale skin so soft and kissable, and Marc...

Alex knew he shouldn't think about his brother in that way, it was one thing to know that he was handsome, but seeing his golden skin and toned chest and feeling aroused was wrong.

Not that it had stopped him masturbating to that fantasy, but the line between fantasy and reality was getting blurrier every week.

Marc smiled as he straddled Tito, reaching back to finger himself open as Tito encouraged him with tiny kisses, and Alex's jealousy turned to fascination when he saw Tito's fingers slide between Marc's cheeks, helping to open him up as Marc made noises so hot that Alex was rock hard already.

Alex unzipped his jeans, quietly sliding his hand into his boxers, and he was amazed by how hard he was.

Marc looked back over his shoulder to check that Alex was watching, and he blushed as he gave himself a stroke, staring Marc down as he did it.

"I'm going to break you," Marc said, looking back at Tito as he sank down on to his hard cock, bottoming out in one smooth motion as Tito scrunched his eyes shut and Marc buried his face against the crook of his neck.

Marc didn't waste any time, he was snapping his hips as though he was riding a bucking bronco, and just the sight of them together, their bodies joined as one, Tito's hips rushing to keep up with Marc's frantic pace, was a thing of beauty.

The sight of Tito's cock disappearing into Marc, filling him up to the hilt was hotter than any porn video that Alex had ever seen, and he was sure that this would be added to his rapidly expanding mental library of erotica.

He came with a jolt, biting down on his lip as he tried not to make a sound, his cheeks burning at what he'd just done.

Tito stroked Marc to climax, both of them coming noisily, and Alex felt like they were taunting him with what he was missing out on.

"Enjoy the show?"

"Yes." Alex held up his sticky hand as proof, and Marc leant down to suck on his fingers, the warmth of his mouth so arousing that Alex would have thought he was sucking on his cock.

Marc cackled with laughter as he headed to the bathroom to clean up, leaving Tito sprawled out on the bed.

Stripping off, Alex rushed to cuddle in next to Tito, using his chest as a pillow, and Alex was on the verge of sleep when Marc returned, surrounding Tito with hugs.

"Sweet dreams."

***

Alex couldn't believe where the year had gone, and he still couldn't believe that he was world champion, along with Marc and Tito.

It was a one in a lifetime achievement, and Alex knew that he would treasure this feeling forever.

He wished that he could feel the same about their bet, but his feelings were all muddled, and he didn't know who to talk about it to.

Usually Marc and Tito were the people that he told everything to, but it was so strange when it involved them.

  
  


So, he'd said nothing, and hoped that his feelings would go away, but they seemed to be getting stronger, especially when it looked like he was going to have to get used to three months without sex, until the season started again.

But he had one last race left, and he intended to savour every second of the weekend.

*

The celebrations were wild, so wild, that they were all far too drunk for the bet on the Sunday night, and even Monday morning was filled with hangover recovery.

It looked like the bet was forgotten about until Tito mentioned it.

"I should get a shower, and then we can..." Tito's grin said more than words ever could.

"I get to choose, remember." Marc stuck his tongue out, and Tito leant in for a kiss, both of them noisily making out until Alex coughed.

"I won't forget." Tito winked at Marc, and just as Alex thought he'd been forgotten about, Tito leant down for a chaste kiss.

Tito wandered off to the shower, and Alex's eyes were drawn to his perfect rear as he walked away.

Alex couldn't keep the frown off his face, and Marc rushed to his side, wrapping him up in his arms as he stroked his back.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I thought I could keep the sex separate, but I have all these feelings and I don't know what to do with them." Alex sniffed, and Marc gave him a squeeze.

"It's okay to have feelings." Marc was in full on big brother mode, and this only made things harder.

"For Tito, and for you?" Alex couldn't bring himself to look Marc in the eye, his cheeks burning as he felt like his soul was laid bare for all to see.

"It's okay." Marc cuddled in closer, his face buried in the crook of his neck, and he felt lips kissing their way up the side of his neck.

The sound of running water stopped, and Tito wandered back through with a towel wrapped around his waist, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Is everything okay?"

"I think we need to talk." Marc made space for Tito to sit on the sofa with them, and Alex wished that he was wearing more than boxers right now.

"I want both of you."

Tito's smile wavered, unsure if Marc was joking or not, and Alex felt his heart pound so hard that he thought it was going to break a rib.

"Do you feel the same?" Tito's fingers stroked Alex's cheek, tilting his head up so that he could look him in the eyes.

Alex nodded, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment, and he wished that there was something he could do to break the tension.

Luckily, Marc made the first move.

He leant in for a kiss, capturing Alex's lips with his own, and Alex was so shocked that he sat there frozen for a second, watching Tito's smile turn into a grin as Marc deepened the kiss.

"You two are so hot together."

That was all the encouragement that Alex needed, and he reached out for Tito's hand as Marc started trailing kisses lower, kissing and licking at every inch of free skin as Tito's hard cock poked out of his towel, showing everyone just how much he was enjoying the show that they were putting on for him.

Marc paused as he hovered around the waistband of Alex's boxers, his hard cock straining to be free, and Marc mouthed at the damp patch as Alex gasped in pleasure. Inching down his boxers, Marc nuzzled at his hard cock, barely touching him as he kissed his way along the shaft, and he licked along the slit, making Alex shudder as he looked down.

Big brown eyes were staring up at him as he wrapped his lips around the tip, the warmth of his mouth so overwhelming that Tito had to hold his hips down to stop him bucking up into Marc's mouth.

"Fuck." Alex forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching as Marc greedily sucked away at his cock, and Tito slid Marc's boxers down, exposing him so that he could tease him, trailing his fingers between his cheeks.

Marc's teeth gently grazed his cock, bringing his attention back to him, and Alex reached down to stroke his hair, encouraging him as he sucked away, but he couldn't take his eyes off Tito's thick cock lining up with his brother's hole.

Just the sight of Tito filling Marc up with his cock was the hottest thing that he'd ever seen, and he could feel Marc moaning around his cock, gagging as it hit the back of his throat as Tito slammed into him.

Alex was the first to come, Marc sloppily sucking and licking at him as his own climax rushed over him, his hand gripping Alex's as Tito grunted, filling Marc up with his come as he slumped down against him.

The laughter bubbled over, all of them making strange noises as the aftershocks rippled through them, and Alex felt dizzy from the rush.

"Please tell me I don't have to wait until March for more of this?" Alex stuck his tongue out, and Marc laughed so hard that he forced Tito's half hard cock out of him.

"My place, Friday night?"

"It's a date."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
